


For a Price

by CaptainNaztyPantz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, For the paraglider, M/M, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNaztyPantz/pseuds/CaptainNaztyPantz
Summary: The old man’s price for the paraglider is three shrines and an ass fucking.
Relationships: Link/Rhoam, Link/old man
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	For a Price

The sweeping wilds of Hyrule, so sweet even with the near corruption was familiar yet also not. With the loss of his memory, it felt like constipation in the back of his mind. All he had was a fucking stick and three heart containers to do him on these three shrine quests that the old man had sent him to. Just to get a fucking paraglider.

So he went, he died a couple of times, fought some monsters with the sticks he picked up because they KEPT BREAKING, and then met up with the old man.

“Oh, Link! Yo. You have done a great feat, and now I must offer you one last test before I give you the paraglider and reveal the truth.”

Link didn’t speak, but his look conveyed, ‘Another fucking test, old man? I already did the three shrines.’

“Oh, that glare! No doubt you are thinking, ‘Another fucking test, old man? I already did three shrines’. Not to worry, this next test is one of endurance. I’m going to need you to take off all your clothes. I’m going to fuck you in the ass.”

The look on Link’s face was bemused, but still he started to strip. Wordlessly, he bent over and spread his ass cheeks. 

“I will prepare you first for this trial.” The old man took out some chu chu jelly from his pocket and fingered Link’s asshole. 

Link made a surprised grunt, but thought about that fucking paraglider. ‘For the good of Hyrule.’

Once the old man was done, he opened his pants and lubed up his weiner. Then he shoved it in and Link’s eyes bulged out of his head. 

“By the way,” the old man said as he fucked Link’s ass, “I’m Zelda’s dad.”

With that, he finished up, and handed Link the paraglider. “Now go defeat Calamity Ganon. Don’t worry about me, I’m already dead.”

The old man turned blue, started floating, and then disappeared. What the fuck was in store for Link on his adventure? His ass hurt. 

The end.


End file.
